For humans, understanding musical sources and being able to detect and transcribe them when observed inside a mixture is a learned process. Through repetitive ear training exercises, we learn to associate sounds with specific instruments and notes (e.g., pitch and/or volume), and eventually we develop the ability to understand music using such terms. The computerized counterpart of this approach, however, is not as developed.